Future
by Nia Shintarou
Summary: Aku ingin kau tahu, diam-diam aku selalu menitipkan harapan yang sama ke dalam beribu-ribu rintik hujan. Aku ingin kau hadir dalam masa depanku. Bersamaku, Inaho. InaSure, Saazbaum #BlackWhiteOrangeBat


**Aldnoah Zero** **Project A/Z, Olympus Knight, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine**

 **#BlackWhiteOrangeBat**

 **Prompt:**

 **Hitam – Perasaan yang dalam**

 **Putih — Permohonan maaf**

 **Happy Reading! ^^**

* * *

 _Maafkan aku yang tak bi_ _sa_ _mene_ _pati janjiku_ _pada saat itu._

 _Untuk mengatakan_ —

.

.

.

.

Kau paksa kelopak matamu tuk terbuka, tak semudah biasanya. Begitu terasa berat. Berharap ingatanmu salah, kau meyakinkan diri jika semua itu hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi yang menghentikan waktu sesaat, menghujammu, menjatuhkanmu, menghimpitmu, dan lagi-lagi air matamu mengalir tak kuasa menahan perih. Merekatkan kepiluan yang begitu dalam pada hidupmu. Ya, hidupmu yang malang.

Sayangnya, semua yang kau rasakan itu bukanlah mimpi. Realita memaksamu menerima hal yang tak mampu kau hadapi. Seringai menggoda miliknya tak lagi untukmu, iris delima yang sering kau tatap takkan menampakkan warnanya lagi, indahnya seketika hilang dari edaran retinamu.

Sentuhan hangatnya yang tak lagi mendekapmu.

"Ne, Inaho-kun.. bila kau memang marah padaku, katakan saja. Marahi aku! Ajaklah aku bertengkar sesukamu!"

Potretnya tak lagi dapat kau temui.

"Inaho-kun.. berhentilah sembunyi."

Surai gelap yang kau tuju begitu enggan menjawabmu.

"Kumohon...ukh."

Tubuhmu mematung seraya hilang harapan, tak satu pun sahutan terdengar oleh kedua inderamu, tak kau rasakan eksistensi dari pria yang kau ajak bicara. Pandanganmu mulai mengabur, denyut nadi pun perlahan melemah. Begitu rapuh, tubuhmu sampai tak mampu menopang bobotmu sendiri, Slaine Troyard.

Untuk kesekian kalinya kau harus hilang kesadaran.

* * *

Hari tak lagi baik untukmu ketika mentari membentang di ufuk, itu berarti pagi telah datang,dan hidup kembali mulai menyiksamu lagi.

Kehadiran pemuda beriris merah kecoklatan itu merubah segala kehidupanmu. Ia telah mengingatkanmu pada moment-moment terindah selama bersamanya. Ia yang memiliki warna rambut lebih gelap darimu, yang sering menggodamu, mengajakmu bertengkar, mampu membuatmu berceloteh lebih banyak, tak lebih tinggi darimu, namun selalu mampu menjadi pelindungmu, berdiri kokoh diatasmu. Ia adalah pria luar biasa bernama Kaizuka Inaho.

Itu bagimu, tapi tidak menurut Ayahmu—

"Kenapa kita ke sini?"

Kau pun berhenti melangkah sesaat ketika tangannya akan menarikmu ke dalam sebuah Gereja.

Ia menatap seraya tersenyum, "Jika kau ingin melarikan diri, maka lakukanlah sekarang."

"Eh?"

"Karena nantinya kau takkan lagi mendapat kesempatan itu dariku."

"Apa maksudmu, bodoh!"

Inaho enggan menjawab, ia malah menarik tangannya kembali untuk masuk.

"Se-sebentar, Inaho!"

Kau lagi-lagi melepas genggamannya darimu.

"Sebentar," kau menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya, "mungkinkah..."

"Ya." Inaho menjawab dengan lugas, "Aku telah memutuskan untuk jadi suamimu."

Ia mengacak-acak puncak helai milikmu dengan gemas.

"Siapa yang bilang kau boleh menikahiku?"

"Jadi, kau tidak mau?"

"Bu-bukan begitu."

"Lalu? Aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Kau hanya memiliki waktu 10 detik untuk berpikir sampai kau akhirnya menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Bodoh."

"Ha?"

Bodoh, mana ada orang yang melamar dengan gaya seperti itu. Kau berani bertaruh kalau persiapan pernikahan ini adalah ide dadakan milik separuh otaknya yang gila. Ya, kau akan menikah dengan orang gila. Tentu saja.

"Kau ini melamarku atau apa, Inaho? Tidak ada kata-kata romantis seperti aku mencintaimu, gitu?"

"Untuk apa aku mengatakannya? Ini bukan karena aku mencintaimu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau ingin menikahiku? Apa itu sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh pria sepertimu?"

"Bodoh. Ini bukan karena aku mencintaimu, Slaine. Tapi, karena aku memang tak punya pilihan selain hanya mencintaimu. Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menikahimu selain aku."

Kau tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Bahagia jelas terpancar dari wajahmu yang merona. Hanya Kaizuka Inaho yang mampu membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Bertingkah selayaknya remaja yang baru mengenal cinta.

"Tidak ada bunga, lilin, anggur merah bahkan cincin." Ia mengulurkan tangannya di hadapanmu, "Tapi, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kau memberi isyarat _'ya'_ dengan sedikit anggukan. Tanganmu terulur menumpu telapak tangan yang terbuka lebar menanti balasanmu.

Begitu sederhana.

Sesederhana itu kebahagiaan yang kau miliki.

Ketika tak ada saksi mata dekat pintu, ia mengecup bibirmu lamat-lamat sampai seluruh wajahmu memerah.

"Ayo, Calm dan Inko sudah menunggu di dalam sebagai saksi."

Kau memutuskan untuk hidup bersamanya, menerima pinangannya dan kau tak bisa kembali mengisi keceriaan keluargamu—Ayah angkatmu, Slaine Saazbaum Troyard.

Bukankah kau lebih menikmatinya saat ini? Tentu saja, menyatu dengan raganya adalah keinginan terbaikmu saat ini.

* * *

Ada begitu banyak hal yang kau benci.

Kau benci ketika bekalmu ia yang buatkan, kau benci ketika hujan deras turun tiba-tiba, membuatnya harus mengorbankan diri di bawah rintik demi membuatmu tetap hangat, namun pada akhirnya kalian berdua sama-sama terkena flu. Kau benci ketika ia tak mengabarimu karena lebih mendahulukan pekerjaannya.

Kau benci.

Kau benci ketika ia membuatmu tertawa lepas, membahagiakanmu lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Kau benci.

Kau benci ketika Ayahmu menyebutnya sampah karena bukan dari keturunan bangsawan. Meski kau tahu, pekerjaannya lebih dari cukup untuk memberikanmu segala kebutuhan yang kau inginkan.

Kau benci ketika ia berbohong saat mendapat tekanan dari Ayahmu. Alasan dibalik tubuhnya yang membiru, penuh dengan lebam-lebam yang menghiasi lengan serta tungkainya. Kau tahu. Kau membencinya lebih dari siapapun, membenci karena ia telah menutupi perbuatan Ayahmu.

Kau membencinya karena ia tetap bahagia bersamamu.

Kau membencinya.

Lebih dari itu semua, kau benci, sangat membenci dirimu sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya.

Kau lemah.

Kau tak pernah berdaya di hadapan Ayahmu sendiri. Ah, bukan. Ia hanya Ayah angkat yang begitu menyayangimu, lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

 _'Jangan pernah membenci dirimu sendiri, Slaine. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Jangan berpikir macam-macam, kau tidak lihat aku baik-baik saja?Ini semua tak ada hubungannya denganmu._

 _._

Baik-baik saja? ia pandai sekali berbohong. Kau tahu itu. Mana mungkin ia baik-baik saja, setelah kau melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri.

Kau membenci dirimu sendiri.

* * *

 _Di sini ia terbaring bersimbah darah._

 _Dalam pangkuanmu, tangannya begitu lekat tak ingin sedetikpun melepas._

 _Dingin menjalar sekujur tubuhnya._

 _Kau hanya bisa berteriak untuk memastikannya tetap sadar._

 _Kau menampar pipinya berkali-kali._

 _Tak bergeming._

 _Ia, Kaizuka Inaho. Calon pengantin yang gagal._

 _Mempelaimu._

* * *

Kau berjalan bersamanya di altar, kedua teman baik mempelai menyambutmu dengan senyum lebar. Menyaksikan kedua insan yang saling jatuh cinta akan melepas lajangnya. Sang Pastur sudah menunggu untuk memberkati. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi untukmu, Kaizuka Inaho, Gereja, serta Pastur yang siap memberkatimu. Kau terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai mencubit pipimu sendiri untuk memastikannya. Benar, kau tidak bermimpi. Ini sungguh nyata. Pria di sampingmu akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, tidak akan ada lagi pengganggu baik itu teman kerjanya, Asseylum yang sering ia ceritakan padamu, atau Ayahmu yang menjadi rintangan terbesar untuk dilalui.

Siapa sangka perjalanan cintamu akan sampai pada _goal_ nya.

Kau diam-diam melirik iris delima di sampingmu. Wajahnya tidak sedatar biasanya, mungkin ia pun merasakan bahagia yang teramat sangat, sama sepertimu. Tak tampak keraguan sedikitpun pada matanya.

"Setelah upacara ini selesai, aku ingin segera membuat banyak anak denganmu, Slaine."

"Di-diamlah, Inaho. Bapa nanti mendengar kita."

Kau menundukkan wajahmu untuk menutupi rasa malu. Pria di hadapanmu hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkahmu.

"Ehem," orang yang dipanggil Bapa memberi aba-aba untuk memulai pemberkatan, "Baiklah, Kaizuka Inaho. Apa kau bersedia untuk hidup setia dengan pasanganmu baik dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit?"

"Saya berse—"

.

 _BRAK!_

.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan satu kali tendangan. Kau terkejut dengan kedatangan Ayahmu. Bagaimana bisa Ayah tahu? Pikirmu.

"A-Ayah!"

Semuanya menoleh pada pria tua yang dipanggil Ayah, termasuk mempelaimu, Kaizuka Inaho.

"Aku yang mengundangnya."

Tampak lelaki itu datar menjawab pertanyaan dari benakmu. Ia tahu kau tak menginginkan kehadiran Ayahmu di sini. Tapi, ia pun tahu kau sangat ingin mengharapkan restunya. Karena kau adalah anaknya.

Sesaat kau tertegun, berharap Ayahmu tak menghalangi pernikahan kalian.

"Slaine maafkan Ayah," tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku. Dan..

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kau meratapi dua nisan di hadapanmu, sesak yang tertahankan seketika membuncah hingga kau tak sanggup menghadapi perasaan yang terlampau perih, mengoyak paru-parumu, begitu menyesakkan. Kau mencengkeram erat dadamu dengan kuat hingga mati rasa. Seolah waktumu telah terhenti.

Dari kedua nama yang terukir pada batu nisan, tak satu pun mewakili keberadaannya untukmu. Tak berwujud di hadapanmu. Mereka hilang, tak dapat kau rasakan kembali.

Kau membawa seikat bunga untuk kekasihmu, Kaizuka Inaho. "Kau pernah bilang, tak ada satu pun bunga yang bisa mewakili keindahanku di matamu, Inaho. Memang tak ada. Aku terlalu indah untuk dibandingkan dengan sebuah bunga." kau sedikit terkekeh, "Tapi, ada satu bunga yang mewakili perasaanku untukmu."

Kau meletakkan mawar biru pada pusaranya, "Orang bilang setiap bunga memiliki makna tersendiri, Inaho-kun. Apa kau mengerti bahasa bunga?" Kau menunggu sebuah jawaban, "Ah, sepertinya tidak."

"Kau tak pernah memberiku kepastian."

Tawa untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kemudian matamu beralih menatap pusara satunya. Tatapmu begitu dingin, lamat-lamat kau memperhatikan ukiran nama pada nisan, "Saat kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya, takkan ada penyesalan lagi untukmu." Matamu terpejam sesaat, "Ayah."

Kau mulai berdiri melangkahkan kakimu. Meninggalkan segala cerita yang terkenang di dalamnya. Kau sudah kehilangan segalanya sejak ia pergi, kehilangan rasa, emosi, jiwa. Perlahan kesepianmu akan menelanmu pada ambang kematian. Seperti itulah yang kau rasakan saat ini.

* * *

Saazbaum menembak tepat menuju jantung pemilik dari iris delima itu. Ia menghuyungkan tubuhnya mengikuti gravitasi. Tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Tak berdaya dengan rembesan darah yang mengalir cepat dari punggungnya searah menuju jantung.

"INAHOOOOOO!"

Teriak salah satu temannya menghampiri pemuda yang terkapar di lantai, yang satunya lagi segera melakukan perlawanan pada pelaku yang membunuh temannya.

Kau membelalakan matamu tak percaya dengan tindakan yang baru saja dilakukan Ayahmu. Tanganmu bergetar menahan gejolak amarah yang begitu besar, mulutmu menganga namun tak menghasilkan satu suarapun untuk didengar, lidahmu terasa kelu, tubuhmu mematung sulit sekali untuk digerakkan. Tak terasa buliran hangat sudah mengalir deras di sekitar matamu.

"Sla...i...ne," lirih Inaho mengangkat tangannya untuk meraihmu.

Ah, kau tersadar lalu terduduk meraih genggaman Inaho. Kau memberikan lahunanmu sebagai sandaran, "Tetap sadarlah, Inaho.. kumohon," kau menggenggam erat tangannya.

Dingin menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, kau melihat Inaho tampak tak kuat menahan sakitnya, matanya menitikkan air mata, nafasnya tersenggal-tersenggal sontak membuatmu kelimpungan, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Maafkan.. a-ku." tangannya terkulai hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Inko menelepon _ambulance_ segera dan Pastur yang sejak tadi membantu menutup pendarahan Inaho lari keluar mencari pertolongan warga sekitar.

.

Sementara itu,

"SIALAAAAAAN KAU PAK TUAAAA!"

 **DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!**

Calm menembaki Ayah angkatmu dengan liar, membuat Ayahmu tersungkur jatuh dan mulai kehilangan banyak darah, nafasnya sudah tak beraturan. Tangannya melambai memanggilmu untuk menghampirinya, "Sla..i..ne."

Kau lemah.

Sekali lagi kau tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk mereka.

Kau kekasih yang menyebabkan pasanganmu mati.

Kau adalah anak yang membiarkan Ayahmu mati. Isak tangismu tak mampu menolong keduanya. Kau tak berguna.

Kau berlari mendekati Ayahmu yang telah terbalut cairan berwarna merah pekat.

"Ini hukumanmu, Sla-ine."

.

.

— _aku mencintaimu, Slaine._

* * *

" _...Aku ingin kau tahu, diam-diam aku selalu menitipkan harapan yang sama ke dalam beribu-ribu rintik hujan._

 _Aku ingin kau hadir dalam masa depanku._

 _Bersamaku..."_

 ** _fin_**

* * *

 _ **A/N :** Jadi ff ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari "Time Stopped That Day' milik Kak Moon Waltz (bisa di search) meski plot dan inti temanya juga beda kemudian sudah dapat izin untuk publish. ^^_

 _Makasih Kak Pit. :""_

Mind to review, minna? **_  
_**


End file.
